


Eternity

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Angels!Original Character, Atheist, Baby, Demon!Fassbender, Demons, F/M, Guardian Angel, In Love, Love, Religion, Romance, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon who has lived a long life of many individuals finally finds himself falling in love. He not knowing what love is simply pushes it aside, but what of his lover... The Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

It was always a walk in the park for him. There is a sang that goes, "Evil comes in many forms." That has always been true, always been as says. However, it doesn't help anybody, when evil comes in many forms it comes in the tempting form, in the most unsuspecting form. Evil is him, because he sits and waits. He has taken many of women's virtues, many of happiness and laughter, he has committed crimes and made way for some of the most startling deaths in history.   
He looks like he is young, but to himself he'd be about a million years old by now. The worst part is, he isn't alone and no one knows. He mostly tempts with the handsome looks of the being he possesses, the being he has always possessed until their time is up.   
Glittering pale skin, ginger hair slicked back, maintaining the image of an intelligent and strong man. His face is sculpted to perfection as goes his body, he wears a suit the color black and sunglasses that hide his crystal eyes. The sunglasses come off to whisper, to tempt, and commit crime. Within them is something no one can resist, they show the simplest of seduction, but mortals are easy to jinx and easy to mock.   
He takes his place at a restaurant in Central Park of New York. Fine woman pass him, whispering about his good looks and sensual stature. Men whisper jealousy and sometimes even bother coming over asking about his aftershave, or his cologne, perhaps where he works out. It's the woman he wants though, till the end of time he has had a very large fair share of women. He has seen all sizes, colors, beauties, and uglies, none of them have been yet to jinx him though.  
He is so caught up in his game of stealing souls the easy way that he does not see for himself what all women possess. It is the innocence and vulnerability that rouses him. It was a pattern, ask her out, fuck her, kill her, and then his work is done. He was the worst demon of all... He was death itself, he was the worst death anyone would know. He symbolized the worst of everything in the haunted world. The thing everyone feared.  
The waitress comes by with a smirk on her face, a young girl, but the age of eighteen, but he doesn't care. She places his cup of coffee down and nods with a light blush coating her cheeks. He doesn't remove his glasses however, she is not to die today. He grabs his cup and smirks at her with approval after taking a small sip. She leaves feeling a sense of excitement and craving. He crosses his legs again and with a blank expression allows his eyes to wander over the landscape of the park.  
The woman with the child in a carriage would be too risky, the two young girls sitting on the bench would be quite fun... But oddly enough very boring. Perhaps the... There was another his line of sight had missed and how could he have missed it. Not far in the distance sat an electrifying young woman.   
A woman with blond lengthy, silk hair and startling soft features, a woman with round hips and a curvy body, a woman with what one could only call the embodiment of purity. Her eyes were blue, but focused on a drawing pad in front of her. Her knees curled up to her chest to serve as a stand for the pad, her wrist twirled with the paper, pencil brushing across it. She wore white nike shoes, a pair of black skinny jeans, a striped black and white tank top, all the while revealed from the failing shoulder sleeve of her navy blue jacket.   
She was the perfect target, a beauty he hadn't seen in so long was directly in front of him. He took one last sip of the bland coffee and left a fifty dollar tip on the table before leaving to go and meet his next victim. She obviously was an artist, but he wasn't so sure what she was drawing. She was definitely an interesting character, a character he wanted to know more about. What better than to take off the glasses?  
He approached all the while watching her, she would stick her tongue out between her teeth cutely before pulling it back in. She had a sweet tongue surely good enough for such activities that he was looking forward to in the bedroom. He takes his seat beside her, but she doesn't heed attention to him. He removed his glasses, gazing at her the entire time, he leaned over to get a better look at her drawing. It was of two doves, beaks crossed and forming a heart, it was of love.  
Her head slowly angled up to look into his eyes, he smiled in a friendly manner, but something was wrong. She did not pause and gaze into his eyes as most woman would, she did not flinch, her lips did not tremble, her cheeks did not blush. It was almost as if... She was unaffected and it bothered him very much. The only ones who could reject his seductive spell were... Angels. No wonder her beauty drew him in, she was beautiful in every way. He had only met one angel in his life and she had rued him, told him that his evil would destroy him. He never really liked angels after that, but he was not one to jump to conclusions with this girl. He was willing to assume contact lenses, which would be a problem.  
"You draw very well."  
"Uh... Thank you." She looked back down to continue, but froze when she realized he was still looking at her. He smirked pridefully, she wasn't very good when talking to men. Definitely a virgin this one. "Can I help you with something?" He leaned back raising his arm up on the rest of the bench, he looked around with a mesmerizing facade.   
"I am looking to start conversation, no one else intrigues me enough to start one..." His eyes found hers, she was glaring. "But of course you." She sighed in aggravation and slammed her journal shut tucking it under her arm and letting her legs fall to cross over the other.  
"So what is it you wanted to talk about..."  
"John." He finished for her, smiling frankly at her, he held out his other hand to her. She was hesitant to take it determining in her mind whether, or not talking to this stranger was a good idea, but as most woman she took his hand and smiled back.  
"Amethyst. Amy for short."  
"Amethyst? That is quite the name. How old are you if don't mind me asking?"  
"How old do you think I am?" He licked his lips smoothly all the while staring at her.   
"Sixteen?" She then did the unexpected, she snorted, a wide grin on her face.   
"No, I am forty-six." The Demon's smolder dropped into an expression of knotted eyebrows and a thin line.   
"F-Forty Six?" Was she playing with him? Was she toying around with her age because if that was so, she was no clever woman. She didn't seem to show the slightest bit of sarcasm however and for that the Demon whose name was not John felt his mind reel, because he did not have a heart, thunder... It thundered louder than ever before.  
"Yep. I know I don't look like I am, but lying is a Sin and I didn't want to flat out tell you what my fake age is."  
"Fake age?"  
"It's an age I use so people don't get suspicious. When you're as old as me and you don't look the part people question their sanity."  
"What is your fake age?"  
"Twenty-Five." That was a bit more logical, but Forty-Six? When had he ever seen the sexiest Forty-Six year old woman alive. There was definitely something different about this woman. She was no different than him, he was nearly one million years old and didn't look at all like he was, didn't care to keep count after the 1400's He appeared in this body as a early-thirties stock broker just about from the time of birth. His entire life was his because his parents worshiped the devil.  
"Would you like to guess my age?"  
"Um... Thirty-Four."  
"Wrong..." He let the dramatic pause send her into a nervous state. "I am One million years old." Her eyes widened and she gulped, that was when they both knew that neither was human.   
"Are you an Angel too?" He should have suspected better, she was too marvelous to be human. She was a guardian angel, but who would be so lucky as to be guarded by her. He didn't want to lie to the poor one despite that being his specialty.  
"No... I'm a demon." Her eyes widened with shock and she shot up from the bench backing away. She was a young angel indeed. She shook her head before her eyes shot to the woman and her baby. That was it, he was a smart man, he could easily figure certain things out.  
To every kind innocent soul there was an angel, the youngest angels were assigned to babies. The oldest had followed the being as they grew older, but if faith left them, or sin consumed them their angel would leave and be astray. Demons were born from those few angels that survived the cold hearts of loneliness, the very rare natural demons like him were born of fire and pain. For every sin made there was another demon and with these demons came along greater possessions and greater deaths.   
He was unfazed by her reaction, if he was out for the child then it was her job to protect the little bug.   
"What do you want?" He shrugged with a sigh.  
"I originally wanted you." The tension left her body, at least she wasn't like most angels who would quickly begin conflict. He was sure that most of them did according to the first time he ever met one.   
"For what?" She spat, her fists clenching, he smiled endearingly at her. Placing his glasses back on he spread his arms out.   
"Companionship." She took a step closer to the man, before taking a seat beside him.  
"I have never met a demon before and I know little about them, but I have seen a lot of scary movies." She was so innocent it amused him to no end. Her back did not fall into the wood, she sat up straight, uncomfortable and cautious.   
"Those Scary movies are lies. I would want you to know that I am merely here to take what belongs to me. I am death." Fear crossed her every nerve, her features hardened.   
"Who would be dying?"  
"Well, that's the thing... I pick and choose." She suddenly grew stern and stubborn, eyes looking him up and down.   
"That's wrong."  
"When you are me, it's kind of my job. A pretty woman like you was about to be my next victim before you clarified what you really were." She was completely shocked, if she was an angel that meant no one ever really noticed her, she was there, but no one cared. It sort of made him pity her, but few creatures were very incapable of raising such a thing in him. This one was different, for the first time in his immortality, he was getting feelings no one had and what happened if that little critter of hers went to the dark side. That would mean that left room for him, that meant that he could claim her as his own and that was what everything was screaming him to do. "Do you maybe want to be friends?" He asked randomly, her stone gaze found his, he saw how relaxed she became.  
"You don't plan on touching my heart do you?"  
"Oh I plan on touching everything." She was too innocent to understand, but surely he would have to teach her what his double meaning was and he would gladly do just that.

 

 

Five Years Later...

 

Amethyst was supposedly very close to the mother of the young boy that was now five years of age so with her time, the mother entrusted Amy with the responsibility of taking care of her while she was working. Since she was a single mother life was hard and the demon didn't fully recognize how much the baby meant to her. The baby's name was Tony and the demon was feeling more jealousy for the fact that in the few years of friendship that him and Any had she was always with the child.   
This made his job difficult considering that his plan the entire time was to claim Amethyst and she was too innocent to understand. He had tried several attempts at getting his lips closer to hers, but she would always turn away. It seemed like her only interest was in the care of the child. One night Amethyst had insisted that the demon come over and watch a movie with her. Cursing himself for being so vulnerable to the spell she had put on him, he took a break on stealing souls for the night to continue working on hers.  
He arrived in his usual attire, but when she opened the door, he was not expecting to see her wearing... Well, what she was wearing. It was a thin white shift that was see through ending just above her thighs and apart from that the worst thing was she had white matching lace bra and underwear underneath. The reason this was the worst was because her innocence both sickened him and brought a smile to his face. Numerous times he had caught her in arousing garments only to find she had no idea what she was doing to him.  
"Hey John, come on in. I got everything set up. Popcorn is in the microwave." They had established each other's real name about a year ago, the demon's name was Abraxas and the angel's name was Camiel. Although they had also established never to say them to each other no matter the reason, there was few slip ups between them. Abraxas entered the home, he wasn't invited unless she had invited him in.   
It was a nice house, fine with pristine detail, but also very old fashioned. The walls were still white and the overall decor of the room was rambled and shattered with random sculptures and such. Abraxas had been in this house many times, even let off some bad steam to send a world of hatred for the five year old boy, but nothing worked. He sat down on the brown leather couch in the living room, it was a love seat that sat directly across from a flat screen, decorated inside an entertainment station with glass tan lamps on either side. The movie they were watching was something that amused them both, none other than Angels and Demons.  
She patted his shoulder, he pulled off his glasses and tucked them into the pocket of his jacket, before gazing up at her.  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Wine, would do just fine?"   
"Alrighty, keep an eye on Gabriel." She left his side entering into the kitchen which was closed off to all view. The demon sighed looking ahead where the young child played with a plastic cross, which was facing up right. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and sat up to lean over the child and flip the cross upside down in his hands.  
"No!" Gabriel shouted flipped it back up, John's eyes furrowed and his teeth clenched. There was plenty of things he could do to the baby, he had determined though that when the child turns ten he is going to make him die of a major disease that can't be cured. Surely it would break Amy's heart, but where who she come running? That's right. To him. The longer he waited, the better it would be.   
"You're such a-"  
"Smart child. I know, he really is." She entered in holding two wine glasses in her hand, balancing skillfully the bowl of popcorn on her head. He made a fake laughter, muttering, "That's exactly what I was gonna say." He picked up the bowl off of her head and she was able to sit down lazily, he placed the bowl on the coffee table along with the glass of wine he took from her. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something." She took a sip of her glass, cutely before placing it down on the table.   
"I will put Gabriel to bed first." She stood up and he watched her ass as she guided the child from the room, which he was thankful for after his mouth opened up and he began talking about dinosaurs and other childly topics.  
It seemed like forever that John waited, but surely his curiosity outweighed that. What would be so important that she had have to talk to him about? When he heard her coming down the stairs softly, he felt the anticipation of a thousand simply because he wanted to see her in that white shift again. She sat down beside him, being playful enough to prop her feet up on his lap. She didn't even say anything, she just smiled at him fiddling with her thumbs.  
"Yes? You were saying you had to talk to me about something." He rudely interrupted the silence, but she had gotten use to his cold and dark side. She was acting odd though, he was a bit turned off by it. She was blushing and smiling weirdly, wearing things he hadn't seen her wear before.   
"I was watching this movie a couple nights ago called Bedazzled and it was about this guy..." His hand rested on her smooth and tiny feet, massaging the bottoms, she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, but they shot back open again and she didn't look away. "Who was given seven wishes by the devil that would allow him the chance to catch the eyes of the woman he loved."   
"And?" His grip grew firmer, he hated when she went all detailed on him.  
"W-Well I realized..." He was so dominating, that she really couldn't explain how she felt when he was around. He was either naughty, or nice and that was that. "That he had his demons and... I-I-" His eyebrows raised at how shaky and suspicious she was being. "...have mine." Demons? When she said that it made him want to kill all the other demons because she was his. Was he actually the only demon she ever knew.   
"Demons?"  
"I-I mean Demon as in you." She was trying to tell him something, but even in all his years of experience there really was nothing that could help him with this moment. He went blank as though his body was being controlled and leaning sideways into her lips, to his surprise she kissed back.   
He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to straddle his waist. His tongue pressured to push past her lips, until he had won the struggle and the taste of her tongue overwhelmed his mouth. She pulled away breathlessly, arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads met. "Would you like to be my demon, Abraxas?" The way his name rolled off her tongue was so exotic and sexual to his ears which twitched with satisfaction.   
"As long as you'll be my angel." He exclaimed pressing his lips to hers again. For once in both their lives they had seen the change amongst the stars, the difference and purpose behind their very life's. As one did not have a soul, the other didn't either and as one did not have a heart, the other gave him hers. It was for the first time in years where Evil was more than meets the eye and a balanced force had risen between the two... For Eternity.


End file.
